


Shade of Blue

by InTheEssence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Pidge (Voltron), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, BDSM, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Shay (Voltron), Dom/sub, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Keith (Voltron), Siblings, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEssence/pseuds/InTheEssence
Summary: In the year 2037 Keith Kogane is stuck with a family that discriminates against Omegas. However almost everyone else believes in equality of all secondary genders. Keith isn't able to be controlled and everyone knows it. Many also know that he's a little off his rocker. There is only one man that can fix that. Keith's crush, Lance McClain. He needs to control him soon before Keith goes overboard and does some things that he will regret forever. All that anyone can do is sit back and watch on as they ponder the question "Will Lance fix him in time to save them both?"-Please read the tags to assure that none of the readers experience a trigger within the story as it deals with some dark topics.-Relationships:Keith/Lance = Romantic (O/A)Allura/Shiro = Romance (O/A)Hunk/Shay = Romantic (B/B)Shiro/Pidge/Keith = Siblings (A/A/O)Lance/Hunk = Friends (A/B)Everyone else = Friends (A/B/O)





	Shade of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any bad grammar due to the fact that I wrote this story in two hours and only edited a little bit. I hope you all enjoy the story. Sorry I didn't head right into Lance and Keith but I wanted you all to understand Keiths home life a bit first since it's vital to the story. Lance will be in the next chapter!  
> -  
> [Warnings for this chapter]:  
> Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse, Mentions of past abuse, Child Abuse, Slapping(?), Yelling, Sibling Favoritism, Stalkerish vibes.

When people say that they got it rough they usually mean it. Those are the people I pity. The people who give up and admit to themselves and the world that everything isn't as good as it should be. It should be like the movies after all. It should have large lights and a happily ever after and full acceptance and support from all corners of the universe. However, this is the real world and that brightness of the movie screen is an illusion. Some of us are born with it bad but refuse to believe that this hell of a life isn't like the movies. I may be complaining and this may be deemed as an unpopular opinion by someone out there, but I'm one of those people. Some may know me as the almighty Keith Kogane, third son of beta parents with an alpha brother and sister. Others may know me as the unlucky Keith Kogane, third son of beta parents with an alpha brother and sister, an omega.

In this wonderous year of 2037 omegas are common as well as alphas and betas. None of us are special, we're all just kind of there. What is uncommon though is discrimination against omegas. For the most part they have rights and are treated as equals in comparison to the other secondary genders. That's for the lucky majority who don't have to deal with parents like the ones I got stuck with. They're both from a very old fashioned town deep in the south where omegas are still expected to be subservient to their alphas. Annoyance rings heavy in my ears having to see their daily glares and hear their rants about my attitude and comments on how I need to work on my manners if I want a good alpha to find me tolerable enough to mate.

That's the exact reason I spend so much of my time in this tiny blue room on the second floor of this horrible palace I refuse to call home. It's still mostly decorated from a time when I was little, before I presented, where my parents made sure my room was bright and happy. I looked around the room as I lay on my deflated looking bed. My walls were still covered in the same old stick-on stars that glew in the dark from seven years ago. I was only ten and wanted to be an astronaut. I believed that anything was possible and that I could continue to grow with this love. That was all before I presented and my parents shoved one harsh reality in to my face: Omegas aren't allowed to be Astronauts.

The walls were a dull kind of baby blue that you'd see in a newborns room. Except it was a color that remained much more sinister then that. Maybe it's the association to all of the bad memories, but this room made me hate the color blue. There was absolutely no way I could ever associate it to the happiness of a newborns room anymore. There was no sunlight, toys, or smiling parents and relatives. Those typical things were replaced by an old dresser with one of the handles broken off, chipping wallpaper, and my favorite addition to the whole thing, a hole on the right side of my room behind the door gifted by my father. He said it was to remind me of my place in this world. To remind me that Alphas and Betas are superior to me and that he could have punched me instead of that wall and no one would have blinked an eye.

Maybe that's true, I'm aware of that much. Maybe for a little while I started to believe the things they told me about the secondary genders. If I ever did, I couldn't remember. These maybe's don't define me though. The only maybe I have to worry about is 'maybe my parents will beat me today, who knows'.

It was like a timer went off in my brain and his or maybe he just had some kind of super sense but his yell ripped through the house with vigor as that thought ceased in my brain. An angry and course shout of "Keith, if you're not down here in sixty seconds--".

He never finished his sentence but he didn't need to. The threat hung in the air with a strange tinge that left the house silent as if they were all waiting for a response or the fast foot falls going through the hallway. I knew they wouldn't have to wait long and they knew it too so as I sat up on my bed and my feet made contact with the floor I felt the world begin to resume. I stood up and cracked my back before speed walking out of the room and down the hallway as fast as I could. I wasn't aloud to run because omegas don't run.

It felt way longer then sixty seconds by the time I made it to the bottom of the stairs and over to the kitchen where my dad was standing with a pan in his right hand. My mom standing next to him. I briefly noticed movement through the arch way into the living room and looked over quick enough to see my brother Takashi sitting on the couch with a group of his other alpha buddies. On one of our love seats sat my sister Katie, laughing along with my brother and his friends antics. They both had nicknames, though I'm not sure why. Everyone, except me, just calls Katie "Pidge" and calls Takashi "Shiro". Omegas must refer to alphas by their given name, it's disrespectful if you don't.

Another action that's deemed disrespectful by my father is ignoring, especially ignoring him. He hadn't even started talking when I was watching my siblings and their friends but I guess that was still considered ignoring. My punishment for the infraction was going to be simple this time which I have to attribute to having guests over. My father gribbed my chin as hard as he could and forced my head to look at his. He glowered at my smaller frame and lifted up his hand as if to slap me. It wouldn't have been a first after all so it surprised me when it never came. My eyes must have closed instinctually because I don't remember closing them. Suddenly though, they were opening and I looked up at my fathers hand to see my mother holding it with her own.

She looked over at the group of alphas in the other room who had grown very quiet. Their eyes burned into the side of my skull and a faint smell of anxiety arose from the alpha friends. It couldn't have been Katie and Takashi since they were used to it by now and rarely ever let out pheromones when this kind of thing happened. I thought I heard my mother say "Save his punishment for later" or at least something along those lines.

My father let me go and proceded to nod and point to the dishes that sat in the sink. Thankfully it was only half full but I had to do them all by hand which always made it longer. Dishwashers are for alphas only. That's the rule. Not that they would ever actually do the dishes. That rule was probably only made by my parents to make my life harder. There was no fight to put up so I nodded and walked up to sink and began as fast as I could, barely acknowledging the list next to the washing materials that probably held my list of daily chores.  
It was a bright sunday morning so sunlight was streaming through the many windows in the kitchen that made my pale skin warm up. Along with that, the entire downstairs was open with no doors except for the bathroom so light from all the rooms bounced in every direction. They all bounced heavily into the kitchen which made it one of the hottest rooms in the house but I couldn't complain. Omegas never complain.

Tomorrow, though, I would finally be able to get outside again. The sunlight will get to kiss my skin in person. The sky will glow and dance when it sees me. It will tell me how much it missed me. Atleast that's what I could hope. Though maybe it wasn't the sunlight I wanted to kiss me and miss me. Maybe it was a tall and tanned-skin boy named Lance in my grade. Maybe it wasn't. My mind could never distinguish between him and sunshine and never will be able to. After all, he shines much brighter then any other sun I've ever seen. I might be stricken with him and he might never notice me. There's a lot of "mights" I feel in a single day, but I know a few things for certain. I know he's one of the nicest alphas I've ever met. I know he isn't aware I exist. I know that I hate the color blue.

Most importantly. I know that I could swim in his eyes all day because that shade of blue is the only color I love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments. Let me know how you liked it, any mistakes you noticed, any suggestions you have, any predictions you have for the future. Honestly write anything! It would mean a lot. I hope you enjoyed, have a great day!


End file.
